There are many publications concerned with the formation of paraffin deposits in hydrocarbon mixtures. The following can be mentioned by way of example:
Many well-known modeling methods comprise using a specific database from which the thermodynamic properties are calculated.
The methods described in these prior publications all overestimate the order of magnitude of the solid deposits experimentally measured with crudes.
The method according to the invention allows building of a model giving a precise account of the crystallization of paraffins in a petroleum fluid as a function of the composition thereof, wherein the petroleum fluid is analyzed so as to define the respective mass fractions of a certain number of pseudo-constituents in limited number, each comprising certain hydrocarbon classes.